He's All I Ever Needed
by Nadja Lee
Summary: Jean thinks about Scott and what he means to her. Comparison piece to “She’s All I Ever Had”


He's All I Ever Needed                                             By Nadja Lee               09/08/01 

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters here belong to Marvel , 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Timeline: Set in the comic universe. After Scott's and Jean's wedding.

Universe: Set in Comic universe.

Romance: Scott/Jean

Summary:  Jean thinks about Scott and what he means to her

Archiving: Want, ASK, take,  have.

Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is nadjalee2000@hotmail.com 

Rating: G

Dedicated to: Sara Bistr and S. Chester who actually liked "She's All I Ever Had". This one is for you. Here is hoping you'll like this one too.

Sequel/series: Comparison piece to "She's All I Ever Had"

*                                                    *                                                                      *

Some people walk through their entire life and never find someone, never find THE one. I did. I found the one for me.

 I brush some loose brown hair away from his face. He looks so peaceful in sleep; so innocent, almost like a child. So at peace. I wish I could give him that feeling of peace and security when he is awake. I wish I could make all the terrible things he has seen and felt go away. 

I remember when we first met; he was shy and insecure but what I fell for was his silent way of saying 'I care' in everything but words. He would pull the chair out for me, he'd protect me and look after me. It was nice to finally meet a man who didn't hit on me as soon as he saw me; he made me feel like a person and not a beautiful piece of art. I remember taking to him a few months after I joined the X-men. I was upset because my boyfriend at that time had just told me he loved me 'because I was so damn beautiful'. I was furious. I remember he turned towards me and shyly held my hand ever so lightly and told me; 

" You are beautiful, Jean, you know that. But your greatest beauty lies in your heart," he had said it so softly and I had blushed and lowered my eyes but when I was to comment on it Scott was gone. I never forgot his words and when he told me how he only saw in shades of red though still found me the most beautiful of all; I knew he was the one. He needed a little helping to get started but I never doubted his love. At first the words weren't there, he has always had trouble saying how much he cares in words just like he can't bring himself to call Charles by his first name though there is no doubt that Scott loves Charles; probably greater than any of us. But then I never needed the words; I could read them in his mind and heart. The bond the Phoenix gave us that we still share leaves no doubt; that Scott agreed to it though he is a very private person shows me without a shadow of doubt how much he loves me. I remember the Phoenix making the bond and how she held his powers back and I saw all of his face for the first time. He blew me away. I had always known he was handsome but such beauty as I found I was unprepared for though his greatest beauty lies in his thoughts. When I lost my powers I thought I should go mad because I couldn't sense him anymore; Scott, my husband, my love, my support........he wasn't in my mind; he was closed to me and never had I felt so alone. I need him, he is all I ever needed, he is all I ever wanted. 

Some said we would never work because we were so different but they forgot; opposites attract. The childhood he always wanted but was denied, I had so I share mine with him. When I need strength he is always there to support me. The power of one is incredible....especially when that power is love as pure and raw as Scott's. He would die for any member of this team; but for me, I know, he'll do anything as I would for him. Without him I don't know what I'll do, who I'll be. He keeps my feet on the ground and I teach him how to fly. He is the cliff that holds me up; I need him like flowers need rain, like the day needs night. He completes me like no one else ever could. He is everything to me though I still can't believe that he really chose to accept my proposal. 

He has always been there for me no matter what; when I was sad he was there to brighten my day with his love and kind words, when I was lost he was there to guide me home. He would never abandon me, he would never fear me. He do not fear my powers though they could destroy worlds, he do not shy away from asking me for help or advise; he is not scared of my powers and that is one of the things which makes me love him so. Scott wants to protect me and have done so often enough but he also knows and accepts that I can fight my own battles and though he worries endlessly for me; he let me fight my own fights and for that I owe him the moon. 

Through the years, never once has he ever envied me that I had the childhood he so desperately wished he had had nor that I have powers I can control and which are so powerful. I love my powers, I do not hide that fact; Scott barely tolerates his and sometimes he himself fears them. He can fear his own powers and be afraid he would hurt me or someone else but he has never feared me. He knows my strengths and my weaknesses....and he loves me just as much for it; he loves me just as I am. He would never try to change me. That is why I love him so, that is why I need him so, that is why I want him so.

Scott......he is one of a kind and have his faults but to me he'll always be perfect. His actions and words say how much he loves me but his mind does so tenfold more. Even now, in his sleep, I feel his love, I feel his warmth; it lies around me like a soft blanket of comfort. With Scott by my side I have everything I have ever wanted because......I have endless love and who could ask for more? I know I don't.

I plant a soft kiss to his forehead, my thoughts and heart filled with love for this man before I draw back and lay myself as close to him as I can. His arms come around me and he holds me close in a warm and secure embrace. I sigh in happiness. I must be the luckiest woman on this world, in this universe for I found him, the one for me. I am loved and I give love in return. That is all I ever wanted. He is all I ever wanted.

He is everything to me.

He is all I ever needed.

He is all I ever wanted.

He is my lover, my friend, my confident, my support......my love and my husband. In his arms, in his heart, I have found home, I have found Paradise and I swear; nothing shall ever tear us apart. 

I loved him even before we met, even before I knew him. A boy who longed for love found home in a firebird's embrace. In my embrace. Tonight, though he holds me safe in his arms I know that I am still that firebird to him; I still holds him in a flaming embrace which brings only love and comfort; which gives hope. He is everything to me, always has been. He is all I ever wanted; he is all I ever loved so strongly that I'll bring down a planet should he wish for one. He holds me up like I hold him up. We are two of a kind. Without him I'll be incomplete. 

He is all I ever wanted. 

He is all I ever needed.

The End  


End file.
